


Polvere

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Bushido (Musician), Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tra Bill e Bushido è tutto finito, ma per <i>qualcuno</i> è difficile accettare che crescere sia a volte ritrovarsi il cuore in polvere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polvere

Fictional Dream © 2010 (25 dicembre 2010)  
I Tokio Hotel (Bill e Tom Kaulitz, Georg Moritz Hagen Listing e Gustav Klaus Wolfgang Schäfer) sono uno dei più famosi gruppi di musica rock-pop tedesca.  
Bushido, Kay-one, Chakuza, i membri dell’ersguterjunge sono personalità di spicco della scena hip-hop/rap tedesca.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/461/polvere)).

*

Non ci siamo lasciati da buoni amici, noi due.  
Se non sei un ipocrita, almeno, hai il dovere di ammettere che nessuno lascia qualcun altro se c’è anche solo una briciola d’amore: è già deprimente farlo quando ancora ne avverti l’impronta calda sulla pelle.  
Quello che ti frega davvero è l’abitudine.  
In amore basta poco a costruire un rito: forse è per questo che non credo al matrimonio. Entri in chiesa, ti leggono una formula… Eppure anche quando ansimi e sudi e scopi; anche quando stringi le ginocchia attorno a quelle di chi ti dorme accanto e chiudi gli occhi e sogni ogni suo respiro, ti sposi; anche quando ti rifletti in certi colori e ti riconosci in certi odori e ti aspetti di sentirteli addosso, sei parte di una cerimonia.  
La nostra – quella mia e di Anis – è finita. _Male_. Lo sapevamo, ma non è bastato: né a porre un freno prima, né a spendere parole poi.  
Sapevamo che non c’era futuro oltre un pugno di lenzuola sgualcite.  
Sapere non ha mai reso nessuno più furbo o più pronto nel limitare i danni.  
Ci siamo lasciati alla fine dell’estate, e partire per gli Stati Uniti mi ha offerto l’opportunità di non essere teatrale e patetico come avrei voluto.  
Una scenata pubblica? Un bel pianto isterico? O un calcio dritto nei coglioni?  
Sarebbe stato più nel mio stile, lo ammetto: un bel respiro e mirare a un cazzo che ho coccolato quasi più di mio fratello.  
Anis mi ha lasciato senza darmi l’illusione ipocrita di una perifrasi. Non ha chiamato in conto pause di riflessione o prudenze pruriginose o scuse inventate a bella posta: è anche quello che mi ha distrutto. Se si fosse comportato da cacasotto, se mi avesse liquidato con centoquaranta caratteri di scuse, io sarei riuscito a odiarlo e l’avrei cancellato. Ci avrei pianto un po’, forse, di dispiacere e delusione, ma mi sarei asciugato subito.  
Io ho un’alta opinione di me stesso. Io, i cacasotto e i perdenti, non me li accollo.  
Invece ce l’ho ancora davanti, Anis: i suoi occhi stupendi, la piccola ruga alla radice del suo naso da negro e da pugile, la sua bocca carnosa e immobile.  
Che mi abbia voluto bene me ne sono accorto da come me l’ha detto, senza cercare scuse. Una voce di buonsenso, un po’ da padre e un po’ da amico.  
  
“È ora che ti trovi una brava ragazza anche tu.”  
  
Avrei preferito che mi avesse picchiato sputato addosso deluso. Ecco: doveva deludermi. Doveva essere un cacasotto e un perdente, così mi sarei complimentato con me stesso e non gli avrei lasciato altro che il mio disprezzo.  
Invece mi ha trattato con rispetto: e io gli ho lasciato il cuore.  
Non sono riuscito a replicare; ho stretto le dita attorno alla cinghia della borsa, gli ho dato le spalle e me ne sono andato. Non era una resa dei conti, ma una resa e basta.  
A casa, Tom si faceva leccare dal pointer, senza realizzare ch’ero io quello bisognoso di saliva e coccole. Io, quello che aveva una ferita da guarire.  
“Dimmi che non mi hai rigato la fiancata dell’Audi!” ha esordito mio fratello.  
Non avevo neppure la forza di mandarlo affanculo.  
Se è vero che i gemelli si comprendono al primo sguardo, mio fratello è cieco. O miope. O stupido. O forse quello spostato stupido miope sono io.  
 _Anis mi ha lasciato_ , avrei voluto urlargli in faccia. Poi mi sono ricordato che lui non lo sa: non sa che stavamo insieme. Non sa che suo fratello è frocio sul serio.  
Non è vero che i gemelli sanno tutto l’uno dell’altro: si limitano alla superficie della convenienza. Quella facile, quella poco pericolosa.  
Mi sono buttato sul letto cercando il suo odore, come un idiota. Non è mai entrato nella mia camera. Non è mai entrato davvero nella mia vita. Quello che non entra, neppure può uscire.  
 _Puff_.  
Non c’è già più.  
  
La prima volta in cui abbiamo fatto l’amore avevo diciannove anni ed ero molto ubriaco.  
L’ho preso di petto per sentirmi potente.  
L’ho preso nel culo e mi sono sentito un demente.  
“Non giocare con _Predator_ , piccolo,” ha sussurrato.  
Neppure una scarica elettrica avrebbe potuto ridurmi come ha fatto lui: farmi polvere e poi soffiarmi via.  
L’ho baciato quasi dovessi divorarlo, con l’ansia rabbiosa dell’incredulità e della voglia.  
Mi ha marchiato con i suoi denti e la prepotenza del vincente.  
Avrei dovuto odiarlo o vergognarmi, ma è arrivato prima l’orgasmo.  
  
La seconda volta in cui abbiamo fatto l’amore, avevo vent’anni ed ero bellissimo.  
L’ho letto negli occhi di Anis, come nella dolcezza con cui le sue mani mi hanno accarezzato il collo, per naufragare sul culo.  
“Tu non sei vero,” ha detto.  
Eravamo nel bel mezzo di un party da un milione di persone.  
Sotto le mie ciglia non c’era più nessuno.  
Gli ho posato una mano sul cazzo, il suo grosso cazzo spellato e duro.  
“Ti piacerebbe,” gli ho risposto.  
Anis ha sorriso. “Sì, mi piacerebbe.”  
  
Stare insieme piaceva a tutti e due: non c’è altro da dire.  
  
Io avevo bisogno di un uomo – non di un ragazzo, no. Di un uomo vero: un po’ padre, un po’ bestia, un po’ amante, un po’ nemico.  
La guerra a letto e nel letto.  
  
Lui aveva bisogno di un diversivo, di un’amante bellissima e costosa.  
Io ero la sua amante bellissima e costosa e pericolosa.  
Ci siamo inventati un sesso senza regole e senza compromessi: un mordere leccare stringere ansimare e poi baciarci e insultarci e fare a botte e fare l’amore.  
  
Sono partito per gli Stati Uniti con la testa tra le nuvole e il cuore altrove. Di solito parti per perderti, del resto, mai per ritrovarti.  
La mia decenza, come un paio di boxer erano ancora a casa di Anis.  
Ho provato a inventarmi un obiettivo, un lavoro, un progetto. La fantasia, però, non ti salva la vita, soprattutto quando la vita preme sotto le ciglia per uscire allo scoperto.  
Avrei dovuto odiarlo, ripeto, ma amare era mille volte più facile. Forse persino più giusto.  
  
Ci siamo rivisti al matrimonio di Oliver Pocher, il giorno più brutto della mia vita.  
C’era una donna al suo fianco: avrà avuto la mia età e sembrava felice.  
Al fianco di Anis, d’altra parte, lo ero stato anch’io, troppo persino per dimenticarmene.  
Me ne sono andato prima della torta, trascinandomi dietro mio fratello e occhiate interdette. Sono stato adolescenziale e maleducato ed egoista – cioè quel che avrei tutto il diritto di essere, se non avessi sempre un faro piantato addosso – ma ho i miei limiti e l’intelligenza di coglierli per tempo.  
Avrei potuto distruggergli la vita, la donna, la pace con una minuscola scheggia di verità, ma ho preferito inghiottirla.  
Se avessi di nuovo problemi alla gola, almeno, questa volta potrei chiamare per nome il colpevole.  
 _Anis_.  
Il nome di un fiore che mi ha avvelenato la vita.  
  
Mi ha chiamato un paio di sere dopo, stupendomi: il suo numero, io, l’avevo già cancellato dalla rubrica del cellulare.  
Sul mio cuore, chissà perché, restava in selezione rapida.  
  
“L’ho conosciuta _dopo._ ”  
  
L’interlinea era una rassicurazione persino affettuosa nel suo genere.  
 _Non ti ho tradito. Finché sei stato mio, sei rimasto il_ solo.  
  
“Non è importante,” ho detto, sentendomi un idiota, perché Anis mi conosce e poteva sfogliarmi persino in quella reticenza così contegnosa.  
Ma contegnosa di cosa, poi? Io sono un cacasotto innamorato.  
“Volevo dirtelo comunque.”  
Volevo _dartelo_ , Anis: il mio cuore o quel maledetto calcio nei coglioni.  
“Ho capito.”  
Dunni mi fissava con il compatimento che sapevo di meritarmi, anche se farti fare la morale da un cane è quasi peggio che non prenderlo nel culo da un negro. Garantisco.  
“Non chiamarmi più,” ho aggiunto.  
Dunni ha tagliato la corda, disgustato. È un bassotto troppo intelligente per un padrone così stupido.  
“Perché?”  
“Perché non ha senso.”  
Ha sbagliato anche Anis nel pretendere di capirmi; nel darmi corda, persino, quasi fosse possibile un confronto tra noi.  
Ma noi chi siamo? Un rapper confuso e un ragazzetto patetico.  
“E ce l’avevamo, noi due?”  
No, ha ragione. Ha ancora ragione lui: è anche quello che mi fa incazzare a morte.  
“Non mi sembra che ti facesse schifo scoparmi.”  
Ho gettato alle spalle maturità e due o tre chili di orgoglio.  
Ho cercato la rissa anche se volevo una carezza, perché tutto suonava comunque più consolante di una separazione consensuale, da coniugi stanchi.  
Avrei voluto chiamare Mutti e chiederle se anche tra lei e Jörg era capitato _quello_ : quell’amarsi rovinoso e l’odiarsi per principio.  
Quello scoparsi con sentimento e quel detestarsi improvviso.  
  
Non ci siamo lasciati da buoni amici, insomma: dopo il rispetto per me stesso, un’altra cosa che ho perso senza rimedio.  
Come un idiota.  
  
Quando ho letto ch’era stato operato, ho fatto finta di niente.  
Sono un artista dell’indifferenza, se voglio, perché con la fama ti addestrano all’ipocrisia e io sono diventato davvero famoso.  
 _Davvero ipocrita_.  
Al mio cuore, però, non ho mai imparato a mentire.  
  
Ero dall’altra parte del mondo, quando l’ho chiamato: oltre le mie finestre c’era un cielo rosso sangue.  
In Germania era primo pomeriggio.  
“Ciao,” ho detto, come se ci fossimo lasciati il giorno prima. “Sei diventato proprio un vecchio rottame.”  
Anis ha esitato un po’, poi ha riso – la sua risata inconfondibile. “Chissà di chi è la colpa!”  
Di posizioni e provocazioni ne abbiamo provate tante, in effetti.  
La mia schiena, però, sta benissimo. È il cuore che perde colpi.  
“Potevi anche passare a trovarmi. So che sei tornato in Germania.”  
“Dovevo lavorare.”  
“Stavo scherzando.”  
“L’avrei fatto davvero.”  
Un sospiro. Non è così che avevo immaginato questa chiamata: senza pelle senza pudore senza controllo. Sono fragile e non vorrei. Non vorrei proprio.  
“Quando torni a casa?”  
Mi ha detto proprio così: _a casa_. Come se fossi roba _sua_.  
“Non lo so. Per Natale, penso.”  
Anis si è preso qualche minuto: e non me l’ha chiesto comunque.  
Allora ho chiuso gli occhi e mi sono offerto io.  
Dopo cuore, decenza, cervello, in fondo, cosa mi restava ancora da perdere?  
“E se mi trovassi sotto il tuo albero?”  
“Sono musulmano.”  
Ho stretto i denti. “No. Forse sei solo stronzo. Io…”  
Anis ha riso di nuovo. Me la sento dentro, quella risata, come sento ancora la sua bocca sulla mia pelle. Deglutisco, ma a fatica: la saliva non scende, perché sa ancora di lui. Fino in fondo.  
“… Ti _scarterei_ ,” mormora.  
E sento di nuovo quel brivido attraversarmi e farmi male, come fa male questa strana speranza che è, in fondo, solo l’ombra dell’ennesima illusione.  
Mi sto regalando una fantasia non molto innocente, come anticipo sui regali che Babbo Natale non mi porterà mai.  
 _Non sono un bravo bambino_.  
“Davvero?”  
No, non lo sono mai stato.  
“Perché non dovrei?”  
“Perché il contenuto è velenoso. E tu lo sai.”  
Una pausa. Un intervallo strategico.  
“Sono abbastanza vecchio e malridotto da fregarmene.”  
Chiudo gli occhi, mi allungo contro la testiera del letto.  
Quelli di Tokyo sono tramonti di sangue. Da qualche parte ho letto che è solo smog, ma voglio dimenticarmelo per fare un po’ di spazio alla poesia.  
“Se tornassi, vorrei restare.”  
Mi risponde un sospiro eloquente, di quelli che sanno di esasperazione e sconfitta e irritazione.  
Io sono irritante, se voglio.  
“Dovrei chiedere a Babbo Natale un po’ di spazio.”  
 _E io un cuore nuovo_ , penso. Ma non lo dico. “Scherzavo,” sussurro – e la voce mi muore in gola. “Non voglio rovinarti le feste.”  
Interrompo la comunicazione.  
Vorrei credere che sia nebbia quella che mi offusca la vista, invece sto per grondare di brutto, come un poppante.  
Un ragazzino. Il _suo_ ragazzino.  
Però sono abbastanza uomo da dare un taglio all’impossibile.  
 _Visto che bravo?_  
Mi sento comunque un coglione.  
Il letto è morbido.  
La stanza odora del solito niente.  
Devo inventarmi un alibi per la mia espressione, o indossare gli occhiali da sole anche se dentro di me grandina.  
Devo chiedere a Tom qualche chilo d’amore o un abbraccio che mi restituisca un po’ di pelle.  
Devo promettere a Babbo Natale di diventare buono, prima o poi, e di portarmi un po’ d’affetto che non sfumi via, tra desiderio e prevaricazione e il buonsenso che non ho e la nebbia delle lacrime.  
Il cellulare si è arreso al silenzio. Il sangue del tramonto si stempera in una notte senza stelle.  
  
“Bill?”  
  
Mi asciugo le palpebre, mentre penso al fiocco che non indosserò per regalarmi a qualcuno che non mi merita.  
  
“Posso entrare?”  
  
No, non puoi entrare. Non adesso. Non proprio quando sarei io a voler piuttosto uscire. _Da me stesso_.  
Tom, però, non aspetta il mio invito, non rispetta i miei spazi, non si arrende al mio silenzio: e mi invade.  
  
“Che c’è?”  
“Niente.”  
“Stai piangendo.”  
  
Lo so. Non è una grande scoperta.  
Tom si stende al mio fianco e mi stringe a sé. Mi bacia la tempia, ascolta il mio respiro.  
“Va tutto bene,” mi dice. “Tra un po’ torniamo a casa.”  
No, ci sono già: è lui la mia casa la mia coperta il mio alibi. Il problema è che ho ventuno anni e voglio crescere. Voglio concedermi il lusso di un’altra casa, anche se è un affetto tutto sbagliato.  
“Cosa ti regalo per Natale?”  
L’amore che non posso chiedere, Tom.  
“Vestiti come si deve quando andiamo a pranzo da nonna. Me lo faccio bastare.”  
Tom ride e finge di credermi, ma non allenta la sua stretta.  
Forse posso farmi bastare questa vecchia casa ancora per un po’.  
Natale non è una festa fatta per chi vuole crescere.


End file.
